plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Map
A Zombie(s) map is a type of maps in Plazma Burst 2, typically Multiplayer. Zombie games involve a group of survivors that either attempt to kill, fight off, or escape a band of zombies. In the most common form of these maps, there are survivors (who have guns) and zombies (who have high health and are armed only with swords, and the survivors will try to escape infection. Generally, the survivors are trying to get to some type of transportation or a safe zone (escape pod, bunker, etc). After the survivors have escaped from the zombies, the zombies may end up getting blown up or their hp will be reduced to 0. Types of Zombie maps Survival may be an effective strategy.]] The survivors are in a small map most of the time, and start with either all weapons or few to none, requiring players to find weapons in some maps. The zombies have tons of health and the survivors must kill all the zombies or survive a time to win. Escape The survivors are told that the zombies are attacking and must do an amount of objectives and run away from the zombies to get rescued. Wave survival All players are survivors and they have to survive endless wave of zombies controled by the A.I. Such maps tend to have additional weapons unlocked over a set period of time or/and some weapons lying around the map which are supposed to be found by players. Infection The survivors are found in a map with one zombie, everytime a survivor dies he becomes a zombie, the game ends when a team wins. Some maps have zombies with lower health but that respawn. There are sometimes players that can't be infected. How to make infection: A survivor dies → trigger on death calls a timer → timer calls another trigger with some delay (60 is usually enough) → that trigger changes died survivor's team to zombies' team and forces him to drop all his weapons. General tips For Zombies * Some survivors will hold off the zombies so the others can escape safely. Top priority is still those who are escaping. * Don't jump when survivors are firing at you with assault rifles and shotguns because the shots will push you backwards a lot * If you have time, make a strategy with your teammates to kill them without letting them escaping. For Survivors * Teamwork. That means never ditch, don't be selfish, and help others. * Camping may be very effective sometimes. * Sometimes there are traps to slow down the zombies, so use them wisely. * Shotguns are excellent weapons if you plan on staying back and killing the zombies. * Protect your teammates and share weapons. * Always have an alternative or plan B if something goes wrong. * NEVER try to kill a zombie with swords if they have swords. It never works. Example Zombie maps * acidguy2-zombies * excl-zombyz * delta501st-zcity * delta501st-zescape * mdmr-zombies * innovatorty-zombies (preferred singleplayer) * silverteen11-zombies2_remake * silverteen11-zombies3 * silverteen11-zombies5 * mlg cool dominik-zombie * lwcasss-infection * settings-infection Category:Map Types Category:Custom Maps